


Inquisition - Prime Minister Choi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Court, Courtier Jeonghan, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Guard Jeon Wonwoo, Guard Kim Mingyu, High Warden Joshua, Intense, King Woozi, M/M, Ministers, Prime Minister Seungcheol, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “The court shall convene!” Jihoon announced. “Courtier Jeonghan! Kindly introduce the case for today!”Jeonghan nodded. He opened the scroll Jihoon had sealed last evening and started to read it.“Today, The King, and his loyal ministers shall decide on the extension of the contract of Royal Assassin Hoshi. This will be reached by motions from the ministers and the interrogation of Prime Minister S.Coups as a key contact to the Assassin!”CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (18/53 - Present):King Woozi has been visited occasionally by Assassin Hoshi through his 2 years of service unaware of the man's identity as the Royal Consort Kwon. Seungcheol, the Prime Minister had blackmailed him into the post. Jeonghan's safety was the reason why the man took such a drastic step.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Inquisition - Prime Minister Choi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNNN  
> I am yeeting here cuz I reached 3500+ hits and 400 kudos for this series alone!! kskskkss Honestly didn't expect from from this as I was writing in my comfort zone. :""")  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
> ps. I've been getting feedback on plot holes which I appreciate a lot! I now have another two to write besides the count of 30 I have reached :''') I am happy to write any day anytime and its fun to get requests...so keep em comin ;)

“Announcing! The 6th King of the South Eastern Kingdom! Son of Lee Hyeonjin! Conqueror of the South! First of his Name! Lee Woozi!”

Jihoon strode into court flanked by Wonwoo and Mingyu.

Naturally everyone bowed without exception. Jihoon gave a nod in appreciation. Bowing was the first thing you learnt about society and it should be used to keep the many ministers in check. With the dissent of certain ministers constantly present, he could pick out those reluctant to bow and think about it later.

_ Kwon Soonyoung’s bow was much more elegant than these people. Why am I remembering him all of a sudden? _

Jihoon sighed. He had lost his composure spectacularly in front of Soonyoung and he would take it to the grave. He had berated himself all the way from the Harem. He had been absolutely stumped in his search for answers from the Consort as well.

_ Visiting him really clouds judgement. _

But something was magnetic about the Consort. Was it his smile or his eyes? Woozi would never know. Attraction had lingered rarely. And if it was one of those cases, then he would have to make sure.

Jihoon cleared his thoughts. He didn’t need Lee Jihoon now. He needed King Woozi. He strode into the opulent court bedecked in red and gold. It was hard to spot a person not dressed formally for the court. All wanted to dress uniquely in order to catch the eye of the King. 

_ Not Royal Consort Kwon _

Jihoon conceded. Consort Kwon had strolled in with simple clothes and yet Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes of the attractive figure. Maybe he was drunk on attraction. 

Jihoon sighed as he sat down on the stiff throne. He would have complained about it, but it was meant to be like that. His grandfather, who had conceptualised this wooden throne embedded with precious gems and gilded with melted Suns, had wanted every King who sat there to feel uncomfortable. It was a lesson in itself. You should never get complacent and realise that, like everything, the King’s position was also impermanent.

Jihoon agreed with that whole heartedly. A few years ago Seungcheol was supposed to bear with this, and yet here his younger brother was. Maybe as a lesson to the ministers he should change their comfortable cushioned seats as well. That way they would stop complaining to him about him.

“The court shall convene!” Jihoon announced. “Courtier Jeonghan! Kindly introduce the case for today!”

Jeonghan nodded. He opened the scroll Jihoon had sealed last evening and started to read it.

“Today, The King, and his loyal ministers shall decide on the extension of the contract of Royal Assassin Hoshi. This will be reached by motions from the ministers and the interrogation of Prime Minister S.Coups as a key contact to the Assassin!”

Jeonghan had tried to keep a straight face through the entire announcement. But the idea of leaving his husband to the coyotes of court seemed to worry him. It was sadly necessary though. Neither of them wanted it. But Seungcheol had to and it was the second time such a witch hunt would take place. And especially for the exact same reason.

“The court shall first hear the argument of the ministers!” Joshua called out from the other side.

Minister Bae showed up. Her loose lip was recent news, but now Jihoon seemed to understand why.

“Proceed Minister Bae.” He intoned.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” She bowed deeply. Clearly she was going to insult the Prime Minister then.

“The court should recognise that the employment of an assassin is risky business enough. But our Prime Minister has signed an exclusive contract which is even riskier. The chances of him taking other clients after this contractual period increase manyfold. It is my opinion that the Prime Minister should turn the contract into an employment like he should have done the last time we discussed this.”

Jihoon sighed.

“Minister Bae. We have discussed the unwillingness of the assassin to turn the contract into an employment opportunity the last time we convened. And I assume, Prime Minister, that he has not had a change of heart?”

“No, My King.”

Minister Kim spoke up. “Then it serves to fuel a higher risk of him absconding. His loyalty is in question here.”

Jihoon pursed his lips. He didn’t agree, but he was forced to give even dissent a voice.

“Thank you Ministers. Any other points of argument?”

Minister Seo stood up and bowed.

“Your Highness, regarding compensation of the Assassin...”

“So far, he has not come forward for a reward.” Jihoon clarified.

“And he doesn’t intend to.” Seungcheol reinforced.

The minister had caught something.

“Then the minister questions the motives of this assassin, Your Highness.”

Seungcheol glared while Jeonhan’s brows furrowed deeply. Clearly they were very close to the assassin. Close enough that they wouldn’t dare to question his motives.

_ If they are this close, they could only be in the city. Or I am with them in the palace. _

Jihoon would have to investigate by himself. He hadn’t got this clue so far. For Seungcheol to have developed such a relationship, physical proximity was paramount.

“Have we covered all problems? The Loyalty, Contractual Period and Motives?”

“His record...” Minister Jung brought up.

Jihoon glared.

“What of it?”

The meek minister stuttered a little. But Minister Kim spoke up for him. He was quite adept at building on arguments from another person’s mouth.

“He means to refer to the incident that occurred a year and a half ago.” 

Daring to bring it up. Jihoon moved back and tilted his chin up. A bait.

“I repeat, what of it?”

“An Assassin nearly killed the King! Is that not cause for immediate cancellation? Yet the Prime Minister keeps him around! One could in fact question the Prime Minister’s-”

Jihoon cut Minister Seo off.

“Tell me Minister Seo, do you truly want to complete that sentence and question the Prime Minister of his loyalty?”

That made the man fumble for an excuse. “I-I do not! Y-Your Majesty I merely hope to understand the rationale of the Prime Minister in a better manner that would c-clarify our confusions.”

Jihoon smirked.

“Very well. Let us hear him then. You all will get a bite of him after he finishes.” 

The drooling was almost visible on every face. The King was sending the Prime Minister out of his protection. But Jihoon wouldn’t ever make this mistake of underestimating Seungcheol the second time. He was a wolf among the coyotes. The maximum that would happen were flesh wounds...for the coyotes.

“Yes, My King.”

Jihoon nodded and gestured for him to stand in the centre of court. Seungcheol followed. Jihoon sneaked a peek at Jeonghan, who was sitting by Joshua, who was giving him a worried glance. Jihoon guessed he would never know what it would be like to have that anxiety. Jeonghan knew, more than Jihoon, how capable Seungcheol was. And yet, he still was anxious.

_ Love does cloud judgement _

“I shall begin by asking a question.” Jihoon announced.

“Prime Minister, what are the Assassin’s thoughts on the matter?”

Seungcheol smiled lightly.

“He is more than willing to continue serving the King without compensation. I offered the idea of employment but he refused citing the obligation to reveal his identity.”

Jihoon frowned. It was odd. And Seungcheol seemed to be composed. As if he could reach the Assassin anytime to renew it. The decision in court seemed not to affect his decision outside it. Jihoon was proud but also scared. What secrets did this man hold from him?

“The Prime Minister speaks as if he were familiar with this Assassin.” Minister Bae picked up.

“I am not privy to anything.” Seungcheol said carefully. But he glanced at Jeonghan who nodded subtly. That meant Jeonghan knew him. Jihoon became even more convinced that they knew who he was.

“Then we shall move on to the minister’s argument. Prime Minister, can you confirm the loyalty of the Assassin?”

“Yes.” There was complete belief in what he had just said.

“Then why has he not chosen to be employed.”

“Maybe it involved him being produced in court and being ripped apart by the sharp teeth of the ministers?” Seungcheol said innocently. “I wouldn’t know.”

Jihoon smirked.

“The sharpest being yours. Any arguments?”

Seungcheol grinned at the compliment. 

“The wit of the Prime Minister doesn’t answer our question.” Minister Bae stressed.

“It did. The court exposes the identity of the Assassin and thus, he no longer becomes one does he? He is just a soldier.” Seungcheol countered.

“I accept the argument. Secrecy is part of the job description.” Jihoon pitched in. “With that matter closed comes the matter of compensation. Why had he refused that?”

Seungcheol pursed his lips. “As I explained last time. We entered a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“For the King or for the Prime Minister?” Minister Kim spat out.

Seungcheol smirked at Kim.

“I do believe you did the same with the King when he offered you the seat at court and you offered your daughter. So who was it beneficial for? Your daughter or you?”

That shut him up for good. Jihoon would have snickered, but the court’s officials and other ministers were doing the job for him. Jeonghan’s chest was puffed in pride while Mingyu and Wonwoo were the epitome of smug. Trust Seungcheol to turn the tables on him.

“He was willing to serve in exchange for secrecy and he wants the same even now.” Seungcheol said firmly.

“But that still leaves his motives unclear. And with his default-”

“His motives are his own and not the matters of court.” Seungcheol was shielding this man with everything he had. And yet Jihoon had not known they were this close.

“That is suspicious in itself, Your Majesty!” Minister Seo voiced.

Jihoon raised a hand.

“I understand, but the loyalty of the Assassin hinges therefore on the loyalty of the Prime Minister. Prime Minister, are you willing to accept that burden?”

Seungcheol nodded firmly. “I am. His faults are mine as well.”

Seungcheol had said the same thing about him. To hold him in the same regard meant he was close to the heart.

“Then the mistake of the Assassin a year ago must fall on his head as well.” Minister Seo demanded.

Jihoon glared. “No.”

“But he has accepted the burden has he not?” Minister Kim said twisting his face into grotesque satisfaction

“I had distracted the assassin myself. So the burden falls on me.” Jihoon lied.

Gasps rang in court.

“And I paid for it by nearly being killed. Assassin Hoshi saved me with his life on the line. I owe him a life debt! If anyone would like to refute the word of the King and the Prime Minister, speak now!” Jihoon boomed.

Authority unparalleled was Jihoon’s weapon. But he would use it, come heaven or high water, to protect the ones he loved. Even if they kept secrets from him, he knew it wasn’t without reason. And any problems, they would deal with it separately.

_ Only then shall I voluntarily cloud my judgement _

~~~~~~~~From the records of the Royal Court of the 6th South East King, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRR!!!!!  
> I really like this scenes dialogues and the metaphors I guess its my writing style more than the characters in this one, But I figured let us go with it because it is a public records scene. Yes there are questions on incidents and that is what I am postponing the talk Hoshi and Jihoon have in the past ;)
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What will it take for THE COURT TO CATCH SEUNGCHEOL OFF GUARD?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
